


Migraines and Pills

by Loving-Dove (ChaoticIdol)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/Loving-Dove
Summary: A basic poetry book containing both long and short poems. Mostly venting examples.





	1. Lamb of God

Love is confined to chains  
Made of conditions and pain  
"I love you", is uttered as they breathe  
While you wheeze out your lungs and begin to heave  
You try to smile and be good  
Avoid setting off another mood  
But you're just the lamb of God, tender and fresh  
And they're hungry for a taste of flesh...


	2. Creeping Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW // implied sexual assault, child abuse, victim blaming
> 
> Please read at your own risk

His hands were like creeping ivy, slow and barely noticeable   
They crept lower and lower down my back as we hugged  
I thought it was weird but I didn't say a word, my thoughts clogging in my head  
The hands reached my jeans and without a second thought, continued further down   
I shoved the man back and laughed it off, running off to play with my neighbor friends in the woods 

It took me years to admit to my mother what had happened  
I thought I would gain support  
But she hushed me to silence and had me promise to keep this secret  
It poisoned me inside  
But I kept my promise

The man of ivy has died, for that I am grateful  
He has another title to his name, but he does not deserve it  
I called him Creeping Ivy, but my mother called him her father...


End file.
